


Collected Drabbles and Other Things

by kesdax



Category: Castle, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Law & Order: SVU, Person of Interest (TV), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Obscure and British Commentfest, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt to collect my brief and scattered works from over the years. Multi-fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castle: Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic on livejournal
> 
> Castle and Beckett's first date.

He cooks her dinner - sea bass in a white wine sauce - and almost burns it because he can’t keep his eyes off her. She’s wearing this slinky black dress that doesn’t cover up anything and his heart thuds as she smiles around her glass of wine, teasing him with a lip between her teeth.

They both eat fast. The food is good, but neither of them are very hungry for fish at the moment. Instead he backs her up against the counter, kissing her slowly, gently at first.

“Rick,” she almost pleads and he half carries her to the bedroom.


	2. TNG mini!fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Write down the names of 10 characters.  
> 2\. Write a fic of twenty words or less for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1.
> 
> 1\. Q  
> 2\. Guinan  
> 3\. Beverly Crusher  
> 4\. Data  
> 5\. Picard  
> 6\. Deanna Troi  
> 7\. Worf  
> 8\. Will Riker  
> 9\. Geordi LaForge  
> 10\. Tasha Yar

**1\. Last kiss, 1 and 9 (Q & Geordi)**

He blows Geordi a kiss before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

 

**2\. Dream, 4 (Data)**

Data dreams of cats and laughing, of children skipping and spaceships falling.

 

**3\. Threesome, 2, 5, and 6 (Guinan, Picard, & Troi)**

Jean-Luc’s hands tremble as he slowly removes is uniform. Troi smiles all too knowingly, and Guinan takes the lead, her wise, old hands moving expertly.

 

**4\. Color, 3 and 8 (Beverly Crusher & Will Riker)**

The colour of her hair had always fascinated him, and he longed to run his fingers through it, imagining the soft velvety feel of it.

 

**5\. Angst, 7 and 10 (Worf & Tasha Yar)**

He dons his uniform every day, now security gold instead of command red; and yet he feels he doesn’t deserve her job.

 

**6\. End, 5 (Picard)**

He can’t bring himself to enjoy his retirement party. It feels like the end of himself.

 

**7\. Rule, 4 and 8 (Data & Will Riker)**

Data has always adhered to Starfleet’s rules and regulations, so it comes as a shock to Riker when he finally breaks one.

 

**8\. Explode, 1 and 2 (Q & Guinan)**

Q once messed with her people. Guinan did not let it happen again.

 

**9\. AU, 3 and 9 (Beverly Crusher & Geordi LaForge)**

“Fire phasers,” orders Captain Geordi LaForge, and his tactical officer complies immediately.

“Phasers firing,” says Lieutenant Beverly Crusher.

 

**10\. Alone, 6 (Deanni Troi)**

She knows what everyone on the ship is feeling at the same time. Deanna has never felt so alone.


	3. Law and Order: SUV - Rollins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She pretends she's fine.

Sometimes she still tracks the stats, out of habit more than anything. She follows the season, makes predictions in her head but never places a bet. At AA they say when you feel like it, when the compulsion hits, call your sponsor, talk, don’t let it boil up inside until it’s too late.

  
Instead she calls work. Catches a case and takes her anxiety out on some bad guys. It helps for a while, stops the bug from eating her up inside. And if Fin happens to sneak side long glances at her she ignores it, gives him one of those killer looks when he asks how meetings are going.

But it’s not just Fin. Sometimes she catches the Captain watching her. He means well, and she likes how this new team has her back, cares, but the Captain’s got his own demons and she can’t bring herself to dump hers on him as well. So she pretends she’s fine, that everything is going well, smiles and laughs at Fin’s jokes.


	4. Stargate Atlantis: Baby Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for comment-fic on LJ. Prompt was 'John/Elizabeth, Baby names' dialogue only.

"William?"

"Hm, my grandfather was called William... he wasn't a nice man."

"Okay, so William's out. Hey, we could name him after me?"

"John Junior?"

"JJ has a nice ring to it."

"No."

"Fine. Cosmo?"

" _No_."

"Sebastian?"

"Sebastian Sheppard? Really?"

"I thought the linguist in you would appreciate the alliteration."

"How about no."

"Well, we have to agree on something. We can't call him Baby Boy Sheppard indefinitely."

"Well, Rodney did suggest Meredith..."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Max?"

"Sounds like something you would name a dog."

"Rory?"

"I knew a Rory in high school. He used to shove my head down the toilet."

"Okay... lets  _not_  name our son after your childhood bully."

"Actually, he turned out to be an okay guy in the end... Bailey?"

"Ew, no."

"You know, Carson's a great name for a boy..."

"Go away, Carson."

"Fine."

"We could still name him after me?"

"No."

"Hey! What about Aiden?"

"Aiden?"

"Yeah."

"Actually, I like the sound of that."

"Okay, Aiden it is. Welcome to the world, Aiden Sheppard."


	5. Person of Interest: Flirting on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for comment-fic on LJ.
> 
> Prompt was Root/Shaw, flirting. Dialogue only

"Have I ever told you, Sameen, that you look good in red?"

"Fuck off."

"Language. You're supposed to be playing the prim and proper escort, remember?"

"How about next time,  _you_  play the dumb bimbo and  _I_  get to sit in the back of the van watching the surveillance feeds."

"You just want to see me in my little black dress, don't you?"

"Have I ever told you how annoying you are?"

"Only once or twice, but I never take it personally."

"I can barely walk in this thing..."

"I'm more interested in where you're keeping your gun. That dress is  _very_  tight."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Maybe you can show me later?"

"Maybe  _you_  could stop checking out my ass for long enough to tell me where our Number is?"

"What makes you think I was checking out your ass?"

"Please... why  _wouldn't_  you be?"

"Okay, maybe I am a little. I  _did_  say you look good in red."


	6. Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Space Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Obscure & British comment fest 2014 over at lost_spook's journal on LJ.
> 
> Prompt was: Ford Prefect, caught being nostalgic over something from his life on Earth

Of all the things on Earth – the beer, the cars, even the women – it was jam he missed the most. Nobody in the universe quite made jam like they did on Earth.  
  
Strawberry, blueberry, raspberry and once - during that long weekend when he decided to make his own - avocado flavoured jam. Ford loved all the flavours. He liked jam on toast, jam on scones, jam on pizza (although he hadn’t understood at the time – and still didn’t really – why the Italian waiter had looked at him as if he had just grown Zaphod’s second head.) He just loved it. He couldn’t get enough of it. But no matter where he went in the universe, not even at the Restaurant at the End of the Universe, he  _still_  couldn’t find a decent jam and cheese sandwich.  
  
It was disappointing really.


	7. Guardians of Interest (POI: Root/Shaw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This stemmed from a discussion on Tumblr about how Root would so try to piss Shaw off by walking around saying 'I AM ROOT' at random intervals.

"You know," said Root. "I'm pretty sure that when you're co-workers invite you to go see a movie with them, you are supposed to actually go see the  _same_ movie as them."

Shaw tried not to flinch at the fact that Root had managed to sneak up on her and chose to glare at her instead of responding to her comment.

"How was your space movie anyway?" Root asked, following Shaw down the street.

Shaw rolled her eyes.

"Comic book movie then," said Root, the hint of a smirk dancing on her lips.

"It was the lesser of two evils," said Shaw sullenly. There was no chance in hell that she was going to spend two hours of her life watching some cheesy, mushy chick flick, despite what her new identity was supposed to be interested in.

"Oh, come on, Sam," said Root cheerily. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it."

Shaw shrugged. "Some of the fighting scenes were pretty cool."

"Hmm," said Root contemplatively. "Who knew someone so green could be so attractive."

Shaw stopped in her tracks, turning to face Root. "You've seen that movie?"

Root smirked. "I saw it before it hit theatres."

"Of course you did," Shaw muttered, rolling her eyes. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"We got a number," Root explained. "Thought you could do with a night off from playing Sam."

Shaw didn't say anything, but she could already feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins in anticipation at the thought of some action. It had been too long since their last number, and she was getting more than a little annoyed that Reese was getting to have all the fun running around playing cop.

Their number turned out to be a drug dealer about to get double crossed by his partner as they made an exchange of three kilos of cocaine for a hundred thousand dollars. And although Shaw's finger was itching to shoot something, she took her time to savour the moment as she and Root casually strolled up to them in the underground parking lot.

"Who the hell are you?" their number asked when he spotted them, clutching the bag of coke to his chest tightly.

"Well, this is Sam," said Root slowly. "I am Root," she added, her voice sounding deeper and monotonous.

Root grinned widely and Shaw rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

The drug dealer stared at them opened mouth, clearly confused by their exchange. Shaw gritted her teeth and quickly took out both his and his partner's kneecaps before he could blink.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Shaw said, never in her life feeling like she had more in common with a fucking fictional raccoon than she did with anyone else.

 


End file.
